Dulce Veneno
by J.P.M-1994
Summary: Bella una neofita convertida por los vulturi para reclutarla,pero escapa a la primera oportunidad y asi encuentra una familia; llega el momento de mudarse y eligen Forks ¿sera que en ese pueblo encontrara el amor? Summary hecho por miadharu28 Gracias
1. Prólogo

Prologo de mi primer fanfic oficial, espro que les guste y que les motive para leer el prox. capitulo!

La serie y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Prologo:

- "Pensaba que tendría tiempo para descubrir quien soy, pensé que pasarían años antes de que mi corazón se detuviese y mi piel empalideciera… y ahora que enfrento mi verdad, puedo darme cuenta que talvez, y sólo talvez, el sentimiento que siento en mi corazón muerto puede ser más fuerte que la bestia que quiere asesinar sin compasión".

* * *

Prox. capiulo "Muerte", ojala quieran leerlo, dejenme sus opiniones en los reviews

Gracias! ^^


	2. Muerte

Serie y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Cap. 1:

"Muerte"

Respiré ansiosa este nuevo aire, era la primera vez que viajaba con toda la familia. Miré hacia atrás y atrapé a Charlie y a Reneé besándose. Era impresionante que después de estar años separados estén intentándolo de nuevo, era lindo, pero extraño.

-Ejem… lamento interrumpir pero se nos irá el bus.

Se separaron rápidamente y nos subimos al bus que nos llevaría a la siguiente ciudad en nuestra lista, Volterra. Hace mucho tiempo que mi madre quería conocer esta pequeña ciudad ubicada en Italia, mayormente por que de adolescente le gustaban las historias de vampiros y aquí se cuenta que hace no sé cuantos siglos atrás esta ciudad estaba infestada de esos seres y que un santo los elimino.

-Por favor tengan cuidado al bajar del bus; disfruten su estadía en Volterra y no olviden tomar el Tour para turistas, Gracias por preferir "Buses El Cielo".

Bajamos en la plaza principal donde se veían tiendas y artistas callejeros, el lugar era bastante… clásico, si no fuese por los artefactos y ropa moderna podría haber jurado estar en la Edad Media Alta, en especial por que los artistas vestían como los bufones de encargados de entretener a los reyes.

-Reneé, ¿no iremos a tomar el Tour que se nos recomendó al salir del bus?

-Bah, claro que no, esas empresas no hacen más que succionar el dinero a todo turista ingenuo que se les pasa por delante, en una palabra son unas sanguijuelas.

Charlie solo rió levemente, esas mañas que tenía mi madre de descubrir todo por ella sola era una de las pocas cosas que lograban hacer chiste a mi papá. Aunque la verdad ni a mi papá ni a mi se nos hacía mucha gracia recorrer toda una ciudad después de un largo viaje, por muy pequeña que sea. A regañadientes Reneé acepto la propuesta de primero descansar y luego recorrer como locos cada esquina de este lugar.

Caminamos por una hora que se me hizo eterna buscando algún hotel que se viese decente y que lograra despertar el interés cultural e histórico de todos nosotros… ok, hay que ser sinceros, el entusiasmo de mi madre se pega con facilidad, en especial si cotorrea sobre ello durante todo un año. Finalmente encontramos algo "decente" según nosotros, nos registramos en la recepción con un sujeto extraño, con mirada perturbadora y tics nerviosos; cuando finalmente pudimos ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, pude ver que no eran muy grandes, se veían muy viejas, tenían paredes de color azul y la cama era de color, tanto sábanas como cubrecama, rojo sangre, el único adorno que podía apreciarse era una pequeña leyenda escrita sobre la cabecera:

"Drena tu sangre, arranca tu corazón, no duermas esta noche, el monstruo debajo de tu cama podría comerte hoy… que tengas un dulce sueño eterno."

Terrorífico, no era un lindo mensaje como para irse a la cama, pero que se le va hacer el sueño es más grande que tontos mensajes dejados para asustar a los huéspedes. Me desnudé después de darme una ducha caliente en el baño común de este piso, rápidamente me vestí sin preocuparme de haber desordenado por completo mi maletín. Me acosté dando gracias que al fin podría descansar mi cabeza en una verdadera almohada y no de esas cosas que se hacen llamar cojines que te dan en el avión. Decidido, la próxima vez que me den un mal servicio como ese los demando, pero que estoy diciendo, debe ser el sueño, ya estoy delirando…

Sangre, por todos lados, en mis manos en mi ropa, en el suelo debajo de mis pies y al frente de mí un hombre muerto completamente pálido y con huellas de huesos rotos; por algún motivo esa imagen me hizo sonreír maquiavélicamente. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, cerca de mí un pedazo de espejo, lo tomo y me observo, pero no soy yo, al otro lado me miraba una bestia de diabólica hermosura, ojos rojos y el rostro lleno de sangre. La miro un rato más por morbosa curiosidad y lo entiendo… no es una bestia la que estaba del otro lado, era yo, y ese hombre no había sido asesinado por algo normal, había sido yo la que le rompió el cuello y bebió toda su sangre….

-¡Nooooooo!

Una pesadilla, solo había sido una pesadilla, sentí mi respiración agitada y un sudor frío recorrer mi rostro, respire un poco más intentando tranquilizarme y me doy cuenta que mi ventana estaba abierta, de pronto no me sentía tan segura, me levanté con rapidez y fui rápido a la habitación de mis padres, sorprendiéndome de no haberme caído en el corto trayecto, más sangre, pero esto no era una pesadilla esto era de verdad y realmente había sangre en el pomo de la puerta abierta, entré sin saber que esperarme y el horror se apodera de mi ante la escena.

Charlie y Reneé colgados de el candelabro araña que iluminaba la pieza en donde se hospedaban, estaban muertos, parecía que sus cuerpos estaban sin sangre y en el lugar en el cual debería haber un corazón hay un hueco, como si alguien se los hubiese arrancado a puño limpio. El terror se apodera tanto de mi ser que ni siquiera puedo gritar, solo estoy aquí de pie llorando en silencio.

-Siempre me gusto el dramatismo.

Me doy vuelta violentamente y alguien me cubre la boca antes que pueda gritar, pasa su nariz por mi cuello, como si estuviese olfateándome.

-Tu sangre huele deliciosa, se me hace agua a la boca hace ya varios metros de aquí, de verdad te deseo dejarte como a tus padres, pero mi señor piensa que en ti hay un talento que nos podría ser útil. Lo siento hermosura, despídete de la vida… soy el monstruo debajo de tu cama.

Sentí miles de cuchillos atravesar la piel de mi cuello, y fuego, fuego atravesándome, grité pero no salió sonido de mi garganta, luego caí, y todo se fue a negro… Esto era nada más ni nada menos que mi muerte.

FIN CAP.1.

* * *

Mi primer capitulo, ojala les haya gustado la historia :D el prox capitulo se llama "Nacimiento", leanlo cuando este publicado y dejen sus opiniones en reviews que con gusto los leere todos toditos

Gracias ^^


	3. Nacimiento

Serie y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Decidi deciar este fic a mi amiga Trini, que me apoya en este proyecto y qe esta igual de desqiciada qe yo con el mundo Crepusculo XD

* * *

Cap.2:

"Nacimiento"

Yo estaba muerta, se supone que no debería sentir ninguna sensación, se supone que debería estar tranquila y en paz. Y si es así ¿por qué demonios sentía el infierno quemar mis órganos?, deseaba gritar pero una cuerda sujeta en mi boca no me lo permitía. Debí ser una persona muy pecadora por que sentía mi corazón quemar y acelerarse cada medio segundo, como una bomba a punto de estallar, fuego por toda mi cabeza e imágenes que parecían borrarse para siempre, solo intente recordar mi nombre y solo mi nombre, pero al hacerlo la sensación de lava en mis oídos y ojos me hizo dejarlo de lado. Este era el peor dolor que había sentido en toda mi vida… si es que seguía con vida, de repente el fuego se calmo en mi cuerpo y se centró en mi boca para convertirse en un líquido amargo y finalmente dejé de sentir latidos y solo paz, sed y el impulso de salir corriendo apareció en mi.

-Bienvenida.

No recordaba esa voz que me hizo sentir como si entrase a una secta religiosa o a un lujoso hotel. Intente levantarme pero algo me sujetaba las muñecas, sin embargo aun así rompí con facilidad las cuerdas; al sentarme de la cama en la que me encontraba recostada puedo ver que no eran debiluchas cuerdas, si no que eran cadenas.

-Ah, siempre la primera vez que descubres tu fuerza es extraño ¿no lo crees así?

Mire hacia donde estaba la voz y pude observar a un el rostro de un hombre con la piel de un color blanco traslucido, su melena tan negra como la capa que usaba, ojos rojos pero turbios y empañados, cejas de color marrón oscuro y piel apergaminada; supuse que sus facciones eran perfectas pero no pude determinar si su rostro era hermoso o no.

-¿Qué eres?

-Mi nombre es Aro y ahora eres parte de un selecto grupo de vampiros, _la mia ragazza bella._

_-_¿Vampiro? ¿Qué me quiere decir?

-Mi niña ya no eres humana, ahora eres de una raza superior, y tu posees un talento que nadie más posee, por eso Alec fue a transformarte para que todo sea "oficial".

Vagos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, un viaje, una habitación, mis padres muertos y dolor, mucho dolor.

-Creo que debes sentirte perdida ¿no?, lo primero será que te alimentes, ven conmigo.

Me tomo de la mano y sentí su piel dura, como granizada. Me llevó por varios pasillos, cada uno más largo que el anterior hasta que llegamos a un salón inmenso y oscuro, sólo alumbrado por antorchas, varios guardias me miraban formados en filas, de la nada se abrió una puerta por la cual salió una mujer tan hermosa que no parecia real, solo pensaba que era la reencarnación de la lujuria.

-Heidi, hermosa, ¿qué le traes a nuestra nueva adquisición?

La mujer llamada Heidi se arrodilló ante Aro y le besó la mano tal como si fuese de la realeza.

-Un delicioso joven, mi señor.

-Ah, muy bien, no puedo esperar a que Marco y Cayo lleguen de su "excursión" por Egipto, ese niño Benjamín es muy escurridizo.

Me parecía que hablaba para si mismo, empecé a investigar un poco más sobre mi nuevo cuerpo de vampiro, era increíble lo rápido que me había acostumbrado a lo que era ahora, supuse que la falta de recuerdos eran una explicación, ya que solo recordaba mi nombre.

-Muy bien, Bella, es hora de tu primer banquete.

Entro muy lentamente un hombre de no más de 20 años, su olor era delicioso, una extraña mezcla entre alcohol y miel me llamaba, por instinto gruñí y saqué los colmillos hacia fuera, sólo atiné a correr a su dirección y estando a unos pocos centímetros de su cara bajé mis manos por su pecho y le rajé la camisa, olfatee su piel y sin poder más con los dientes le rompí la piel de su cuello y succioné su sangre, manchando mi ropa y el contorno de mis labios, hasta dejar su cuerpo seco. Cayó al piso muerto, la imagen de su cuerpo demacrado hizo que sonriera con malicia por un segundo, hasta que caí en cuenta de la bestia que era… mate a un hombre, mate a un hombre. No podía quitar la vista de su cadáver.

-Linda ¿estás bien?

Miré a Heidi y observe una pequeña gota de sangre en la esquina de sus labios, era una asesina al igual que yo, al igual que todos Grité, grité hasta que la garganta se me quedo seca, e intenté huir, corrí cómo a una velocidad inhumana hacia la habitación donde desperté por primera vez y me deje caer de rodillas, destrozando con mis dedos el suelo de roca sólida. Soy una bestia sin alma, condenada a vivir de sangre inocente, lo que al principio pareció el nacimiento a un mundo nuevo, ahora solo era el principio del fin… de mi fin.

* * *

Segundo capitulo, no recibi muchos reviews pero los dos solitos que recibi me motivaron, personalmente no me gusto mucho el segundo capitulo pero es necesario para que se forme la historia, please dejen reviews y prometo que el tercer capitulo lo mejorare.

Capitulo 3 "Visión"

Gracias ^^


	4. Visión

Serie y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Decidi dedicar este fic a mi amiga Trini, que me apoya en este proyecto y qe esta igual de desqiciada qe yo con el mundo Crepusculo XD

* * *

Cap.3: (Alice)

-Visión:

No podría ser mejor, el aire nuevo siempre me hace sentir renovada, aunque solamente hayamos estado hace muy poco en Alaska (¿cuánto 10 ó 20 años?), sentía que hace mucho que no disfrutábamos de este mágico lugar, y en especial el resto de mi familia con los osos Kodiak (n/a: subespecie de los osos pardos) que son los favoritos de Emmett.

-Alice, ven y dime que te parece la habitación ¿si?

-Claro ya voy Jazz

Mi querido Jasper debería apreciar que yo nunca falto a mi palabra, el quería que la decoración de nuestro dormitorio fuese una sorpresa, así que no me quedo otra que prometerle que no echaría un vistazo a la forma de que el decidiría hacerlo. Siempre nos íbamos de esta manera, una vez yo y una vez él. Me llevo hacia donde estaba y al abrir la puerta puede ver su "obra maestra", como lo supuse estaba muy linda y eligió el color rojo como el color principal.

-¡Chicos! es hora de ir a cazar

Era Esme que nos llamaba desde el patio, bajamos corriendo a velocidad vampiriza por las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar de donde nos llamaba nuestra madre adoptiva. Para nuestra lástima ya estaban ahí Rosalie y Emmett, se que puede sonar algo infantil pero nos encantaba jugar y apostar entre nosotros.

-Vamos, hace dos semanas y media que no nos alimentamos y fue un largo viaje desde Londres.

-Apuesto a que puedo cazar al macho más rudo más rápidamente que tú Jasper.

-Eso lo veremos Emmett.

Carlisle al verlos competir entre ellos de manera tan "madura" solo se limito a sonreír, era verdaderamente como un padre para todos nosotros. Corríamos muy rápido por el bosque lleno de nieve, todo esto era maravilloso, el viento en tu cara, el olor fresco de los pinos, el sonido lejano de las aves.

-Ya tenemos algo, muy bien, podemos separarnos.

Apenas Carlisle dio la indicación, nos separamos en grupos, hombres por un lado, mujeres por el otro, de esa manera no tendríamos que presenciar las peleas por quien caza al animal más gordo. Cuando estábamos a unos 5 Km. el mundo empezó a darme vueltas, me detengo rápidamente y miro hacia la nada, una visión. Miro a una joven vampiro tirada en la orilla de la playa, solo puedo poner atención a sus ojos de un color negro extremadamente profundo, se notaba sedienta; luego la veo con nosotros, aun no distingo su cara, so se quien es y su apariencia se me hace borrosa.

-Alice, ¿estás bien hija?

-Sí Esme, me encuentro bien.

-¿Qué viste?, ¿es algo malo?, normalmente tus visiones no te absorben de manera tan brusca.

-No es nada malo Rosalie, supongo. Creo que tendremos a una nueva integrante en la familia.

-¿Qué?, ¿cuándo?

Esme parecía curiosa y alegre a la vez, para ella una nueva integrante a nuestro clan, era una nueva hija que enseñar y cuidar.

-No lo sé, era borroso, de seguro no es algo fijo su venida hacia Alaska.

Estaba algo desconcertada, la última vez que tuve un visión tan borrosa fue cuando Jasper estaba empezando a pensar levemente en huir durante un tiempo para consumir sangre humana y ni siquiera era una decisión solo era un deseo que recién se estaba consolidando; así que seguramente que la joven que vi no pude distinguirla por que su deseo de venir hacia este lugar recién estaba empezando a formarse, lo más probable es que no ocurriese o que ocurriese en un largo tiempo más.

-Chicas ¿podrían hacerme un favor?, no le comenten a nadie más mi visión, no quiero ilusionar a Carlisle, fue muy borroso lo que vi.

-De acuerdo, puedes contar con nosotras.

-Gracias Rose.

Por alguna razón tenia un presentimiento acerca de esa vampiro, algo más tiene que tener, tal vez un pasado oscuro o un futuro turbio, pero de alguna forma estaba segura que ella iba a cambiar la vida de nuestra familia. Sólo quedaba esperar…

* * *

Tercer capitulo, no recibi muchos reviews pero el uno solito que recibi me motivo, personalmente pienso que este es extremadamente corto pero no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo pongan atencion les dara una pista de como seguira la historia, please dejen reviews y prometo que el cuerto capitulo lo mejorare.

Gracias ^^


	5. Destino

Serie y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Decidi dedicar este fic a mi amiga Trini, que me apoya en este proyecto y qe esta igual de desqiciada qe yo con el mundo Crepusculo XD

* * *

Cap. 4: Destino.

(Edward)

Todo esto era una rutina, mi vida era muy monótona desde que papá murió hace unos dos años, mi madre había cambiado mucho, ya casi no la reconocía y no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, mis ansias de ser alguien y salir de Forks no combinaban bien con su miedo a que me convierta en un hombre y me vaya de su lado.

Una parte de mi se sentía vacía y no sabia como llenar esa parte, las tonterías de mis compañeros me parecían infantiles y los libros que poseía no me producían interés, ni siquiera la música que era mi pasión logra hacerme sentir completo de nuevo. Se que en algún lugar debe haber algo que pueda llenar este vacío en mi corazón… lo se.

(Bella)

-¡Muy bien Bella! hoy recibirás un suculento regalo.

Aro parecía un niño cada vez que terminaba mi práctica, todos los días desde hace 6 meses que me entrenaban poniéndome a luchar con Jane, obviamente por mi fuerza de neófita le ganaba con facilidad pero mi don de poder bloquear toda fuerza mental de cualquier vampiro me hacia "especial" ante los Vulturis .Hace tres semanas que no me alimento, a pesar de llevar meses en esta nueva vida, la culpa me consume con cada persona a la que asesino, así que libero mi "cena cada vez que se me da la oportunidad. Pero ya no más, escapare de este lugar, lo tengo todo planeado; la próxima semana me dejarían por primera vez salir a cazar por mi cuenta, en ese momento iré a otro lugar y me librare de esta prisión. Se que afuera hay algo que vale la pena, algo que me devuelva las ganas de vivir, que me demuestre una razón para seguir con esta eterna existencia…

(Edward)

-Feliz cumpleaños, Edward.

-Gracias mamá.

Otro cumpleaños se va, el número 15 para ser más exacto. Últimamente se me es muy fácil pensar con claridad, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y una de ellas es que la gente es bastante predecible, hace tan solo unos días Jessica Stanley me invito a ver una película en Port Angels, era tan obvia que conmigo quería hacer cualquier cosa menos ver la película, la rechacé y reacciono tal cual lo creí. Fue extraño, casi como si su mente fuese un libro abierto para mí, aunque siendo sinceros ella no tiene mucho contenido. Estaba desayunando cuando sentí la mirada de mi madre, levante la mirada y ahí estaban sus ojos verdes observando cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Mamá son sólo 15 años, no me iré de tu lado.

-No iba a decir eso.

Si claro, ella jamás supo mentir; desearía escapar de este triste pueblo, conocer gente y lugares distintos y exóticos. Eso haría, esperaría a terminar el instituto y me iría de aquí, era mi destino.

(Bella)

-Heidi, Jane, Alec, no irán de caza el día de hoy, Bella tendrá su primera caza por si sola.

-Si, mi señor.

-Cayo, Marco y yo cenamos temprano, así que no se preocupen; Bella, ten buena suerte.

-Si, mi señor.

Al fin, al fin, la felicidad aumentaba en mi interior, aunque por fuera intentaba verme seria. Volterra se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna, camine por las calles lentamente pero la emoción era demasiado para mi, corrí rápido hasta que llegue a los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad. No se cuanto corrí, pero ya había llegado a un playa, las olas eran salvajes, no me importo, me sumergí en esas aguas y nade con todas mis fuerzas por varios días sin importarme hacia donde me dirigía, el único requisito era encontrar un lugar frío y sin sol; me detuve un rato y adelante vi un muelle, finalmente encontré mi objetivo, me tire de espaldas en el mar, dejando que las olas me impulsaran hacia la orilla. Flote, miraba los nubarrones, inclusive para mi piel me di cuenta que el agua rodeaba a un lugar casi congelado. Rodé por la arena y quede atrapada entre unas rocas, sentí pasos livianos viniendo hacia mi, y voces demasiado hermosas para ser humanas.

-¡Carlisle, ven rápido! ¡Carlisle!

Me pregunte quienes eran, pero no estaba completamente consciente de mis acciones, de lo que estaba segura es que este viaje cambiaria mi existencia de ahora en adelante.

* * *

¿Me demore muxo? sorry tenia muchos examenes y trabajos para el colegio esta semana (fue horrible!) pero finalmente aqi esta el capitulo 4, disfrutenlo!


	6. Familia

Serie y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Decidi dedicar este fic a mi amiga Trini, que me apoya en este proyecto y qe esta igual de desqiciada qe yo con el mundo Crepusculo XD

* * *

Cap.5: "Familia"

-¿Quiénes son?

No pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva, apenas sentí las manos de ese tal Carlisle sobre mi cabeza me levante de un golpe y mostré los colmillos, después de estar sin alimentarme por 4 semanas la parte salvaje a la que tanto temía estaba surgiendo para protegerme de otros vampiros.

-Tranquila, no haremos nada, soy Carlisle. Sólo queremos ayudarte.

Lo mismo habían dicho los Vulturis hace unos meses, pero había algo en la mirada de estos 6 extraños vampiros que me hacia confiar completamente en ellos sin saber por que me relaje lentamente y me fui caminando con ellos. Nos subimos a una camioneta y el de nombre Carlisle manejo hasta un bosque.

-Muy bien, Alice acompáñala, tiene los ojos mas negros que he visto.

Mire hacia donde Carlisle hablaba, en la parte de atrás estaba sentada una vampiro con cara inocente pero a la vez con las facciones de un duende travieso. Bajamos de la camioneta y corrimos hasta internarnos completamente en el bosque.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ya lo veras, novata.

Un extraño olor llego a mis narices, sangre con el pulso lleno de adrenalina, aroma a hierbas y frutos naturales. Alice corrió hacia el lugar de donde venia el olor; no por favor, no quiero ser una asesina, no quiero ser una asesina…

-Esta listo para ti.

-¿Eso es un oso?

-Sí, lo siento si te gusta la sangre humana, pero en nuestra familia solo consumimos sangre animal.

Mire al oso, estaba aturdido y de acuerdo a su respiración tenia aproximadamente un minuto para poder beber de el; mis instintos me guiaron y me lance ante el como una fiera, modi por entre su gruesa piel y absorbí toda la sangre que pude, saboreándola, apagando el fuego en mi garganta; necesitaba más, sin siquiera darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo buscando a otro animal; un ciervo logre localizar y ataque sin piedad. Me fui de esa manera, cazando como una leona, hasta que ya llevaba 3 osos y una manda de 5 venados.

-Deberías parar, no queremos dejar seca esta zona de alimento.

-Como quieras.

Ya notoriamente mejor Alice me guió hasta una mansión en medio del bosque, de color crema y un lindo jardín; en las afueras estaban dos vampiros macho más, uno era alto y musculoso y el otro era un poco más bajo y menos musculoso. Noté que de los vampiros que había visto de este grupo tenían los ojos de un color topacio, ¿sería una raza nueva de vampiros? ya de por si eran la manada más rara que había conocido.

Nos hicieron entrar y me conducieron a una sala de estar, todo aquí se veía tan limpio y luminoso, todo lo contario al sangriento y oscuro castillo de los Vulturis. Todos estaban reunidos allí, mirándome como si fuese un insecto o un Alien que encontraron hurgando en la basura de su jardín. Carlisle parecía ser el líder de la manada, me miro fijamente, curioso.

-Dinos, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Bella.

-Ok, Bella. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen.

Todos miraron como esperando que pusiera cara de curiosidad o hablara más, pero me mantenía intacta, sin expresión en mi cara, era parte de mi entrenamiento.

-¿De donde vienes Bella?

-De un lugar oscuro.

-Hace mucho que eres parte de nosotros ¿o no?

-Hace unos 6 meses, no se preocupe señor Cullen, se todo lo que debería saber respecto a esta asquerosa existencia.

-¿No te gusta esto?

-Preferiría haber muerto, odio todo lo que tiene que ver con esto y me repugnan los que llevan esta existencia con hipócrita felicidad.

-¿¡Cómo dices neófita!? si tanto te repugnamos vete de aquí.

-Rosalie, por favor cállate.

La de nombre Rosalie me recordaba a Heidi, ambas igual de hermosas y ambas con el mismo tono venenoso y despectivo al referirse a mí.

- No importa, señor Cullen, de donde vengo estoy acostumbrada a ese tono.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Hace tanto que nadie me preguntaba eso, me habían obligado a tomar la vida de otros, a luchar con otros vampiros, a observar torturas a gente inocente y a estar encerrada en una habitación oscura.

- Bella, Esme y yo hemos hablado y nos gustaría muchísimo que pasases una temporada con nosotros y que adaptaras un poco nuestro estilo de vida; no te estamos obligando pero estamos preocupados por ti, pareces no haber recibido buen trato, ¿te parece bien?

- ¿Cómo una familia?

-Si Bella, como parte de esta familia.

Una familia, que maravilloso sonaba, se sentía tan bien el pensar una vida buena y no tener que preocuparme de pelear con otros ni servir a nadie; finalmente quitarme el asco hacia mi misma y a los de mi especie.

-Creo que estaría bien para mi estar con usted y su familia Sr. Cullen.

Una familia…

FIN CAP. 5.

* * *

Sorry... mañana subire uno seguido ahora que tengo mucho mas tiempo, grax trini por siempre darme ideas y a incentivarme en esto! TKM amiga.

A mis lectores que son pocos, pero que han seguido en lo poco que tengo escrito gracias, les prometo algo mejor a futuro

Y finalmente a las ( o los) fans de Edward Cullen, no se preocupen qe ya aparecera de manera definitiva! (L)

Hasta el otro capitulo xD


	7. Miradas

Serie y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Decidi dedicar este fic a mi amiga Trini, que me apoya en este proyecto y qe esta igual de desqiciada qe yo con el mundo Crepusculo XD

* * *

Cap.6: "Miradas"

(Edward)

Aire libre, no hay nada como estar y disfrutar del aire puro y libre; después de tener incontables días lluviosos y aburridos, finalmente el sol se digna a aparecer en este pequeño e insignificante pueblo de Forks. Yo por supuesto, no iba a desperdiciar este milagro de la naturaleza quedándome encerrado en casa; para mi no había nada mejor que pasar estos días recorriendo los bosques que rodeaban este lugar. Después de estar durante bastante tiempo caminando en círculos y tropezando con estúpidas rocas mohosas, encontré según mi parecer el lugar perfecto para disfrutar de los rayos del sol; un claro con forma de circulo, rodeado por flores silvestres. Camine hacia el medio de ese lugar y me acosté en el pasto, cerré los ojos disfrutando de cada pequeño rayo que entraba por mis poros. Necesitaba más calor y sin pensarlo dos veces fui desabrochando uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, dejando al descubierto mi pecho; en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en la paz de este lugar y en lo bien que se sentía el sol sobre mi piel descubierta. Me quede recostado un buen rato, pero cuando la tarde estaba aproximándose decidí que era suficiente, era tiempo de volver de casa. Cuando me estaba levantando dispuesto a irme fue cuando la vi. Ahí, al frente mío, oculta entre las sobras, estaba la chica más hermosa que he visto; su piel era pálida como papel, ojos oscuros y penetrantes, labios rojos y una cabellera larga de color castaño. Estaba mirándola, parado como un tonto sin siquiera darme cuenta que aun tenia la camisa desabrochada. Entreabrió los labios, me pregunte si diría algo, tal vez su nombre, yo que se.

-Disculpa, no quería interrumpirte.

Fue todo lo que dijo y se fue caminando entre los árboles, yo solamente atine a perseguirla, así que corrí por donde ella se había ido. Alcancé a ver una silueta en el bosque, que supuse, era ella.

-¡Espera!

Gritaba por si acaso se daba media vuelta y venia hacia mi, sin embargo no escuchaba por lo que parecía, de un repente desapareció, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Me detuve y me di cuenta que había estado corriendo como un loco y que para variar con la camisa aun desabrochada.

-Mierda…

No pudo haber sido una ilusión, fue demasiado real lo que sentí al momento de verla; necesitaba saber quien era, no me importaba cuanto tiempo me llevara averiguarlo.

(Bella)

Estúpida, soy una estúpida, pero… no pude evitar acercarme al cuerpo que emanaba ese delicioso aroma a canela y caramelo; y al ver a ese chico disfrutando del sol, tan tranquilo, casi parecía un ángel dormido. No sé porque me quede viéndolo, menos mal que alcancé a escapar y a esconderme en la copa de un árbol; pero la verdad en este momento lo único que deseo sentir es la calida piel de aquel humano que sin lugar a dudas, es un delicioso fruto prohibido.

(Edward)

No he vuelto a verla, ha pasado un mes desde que la vi y desde ese día he regresado al claro todos los fines de semana, ya saben, por si acaso ella se pasea de casualidad por ahí. Pero después de estar dándole tantas vueltas al asunto sólo me quedan dos opciones:

Me estoy convirtiendo en un esquizofrénico, que se crea amigos y/o novias imaginarias.Simplemente esa chica no era de Forks y por eso no la he visto.

Por favor, Dios si realmente me amas, haz que sea la segunda opción. En fin, creo que lo mejor será que deje de pensar en el asunto.

(Bella)

Un mes, había pasado un mes desde que vi a ese humano en el bosque y aun pensaba en el, no sabia nada sobre el susodicho y a pesar de eso no evitaba ir todos los fines de semana hacia el claro donde nos habíamos encontrado la primera vez y, al parecer, el tampoco lo había olvidado ya que al igual que yo, iba a cada oportunidad que se le daba para ir al bosque y, aparentemente, buscarme. Pero supongo que ya no tendrá que hacerlo porque desde mañana mis hermanos comenzaremos el instituto, será la primera vez que yo asista como vampiro y para ellos será como la quincuagésima vez, ¿la nada misma verdad?

(Edward)

Odiaba el instituto, tener que ir todos los días a ese lugar y tener que soportar un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo la mirada rencorosa de Jessica, Dios, ¿Qué pasara por la cabeza de esa niña?, quiero decir, la rechacé hace dos años, para mi es tiempo suficiente para que lo supere ¿verdad?

En clases de algebra se disperso el rumor de que llegarían los hijos adoptivos del nuevo doctor del pueblo, un tal Carlisle Cullen. Que bien, más adolescentes taimados y vanidosos que soportar; aunque tenía que admitirlo, la curiosidad me picaba a mi también. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo todos estaban ansiosos por ver a los nuevos, yo como siempre, simplemente me había sentado a comer solo en una mesa, no era muy social que digamos y en todo este instituto lo más cercano a un amigo que tenia era Angela, pero no éramos cercanos realmente, normalmente hablábamos cuando nos veíamos de casualidad. De repente todo se quedaron en silencio, levante la vista de mi plato y estaban los seres humanos mas perfectos que he visto, eran cuatro, los primeros dos era un chico tan alto y musculoso que pudo pasar fácilmente por un profesor suplente, la chica era despampanante, el tipo de mujer que salen en portadas de la revista sport illustrated, los otros dos era un chico que parecía algo perturbado, rubio y alto y finalmente una chica pequeña delgada y cuyos pasos parecían de bailarina profesional. Cuando todos empezaron a cuchichear sobre los nuevos entro una chica más que al parecer se había quedado atrás… pero, no podía ser imposible, era, era… era _ella_, entro sigilosamente y para mi fue como si un ángel estuviese perdido en medio de la cafetería, la mire caminar y sin saber porque se detuvo y me devolvió la mirada, pude ver con tanta claridad sus ojos, atravesando mi alma, desee que nadie más estuviese y así quedarnos solos los dos, sin embargo rompió el contacto visual y se fue como si nada hacia fuera… no entendía que pasaba conmigo, no sabia absolutamente nada de ella y ya me sentía envuelto por su aire inocente y misterioso a la vez… sin quererlo ella me había atrapado con una sola mirada y según mi parecer, no quiero ser liberado.

FIN CAP. 6

* * *

¿estuvo bien? sean sinceros pleaseeeeeee.

Gracias por leer hasta el proximo capitulo!

xD


End file.
